Hanami
by totallyloud
Summary: Hanami; means cherry blossom viewing. Sakura: Everything was perfect before I left. I didn't know it could be the opposite when I'd return. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Do **not** own Naruto and its characters.

**AN:** I'm not really sure if this is a good story so I was thinking if many people would like it then I would go on. If not, maybe I could just make a new one or something. So please help me to decide, guys. Thanks!

The story is kind of derived from HanaDan 2… just some parts or concepts from it. But not really _really_ like it. So do you know that drama? If you know, then that's great, you can relate! :D and if not, then it's still good! You can just enjoy the story if you still want to read it! Hoho It just inspired me to write a story like it. And yeah, that's my warning for you guys, kay? So yea… here goes…

**Hanami**

**-**

**-**

_**Hanami; **__means__cherry blossom__ viewing_

-

-

**Normal POV**

"Mommy! Come over here!" A cute pink haired girl jumped up and down excitedly as she waved at her mother to come over to where she was; under a _cherry blossom_ tree.

She saw her mom smile. She yelled at her in delight and stared at awe as the petals fell on top of her hand. It's the time of the month where cherry blossom petals fall and they were there to watch.

"Mommy, faster! The view is really good here!" She twirled round and round with her dress flopping as petals fall on her.

Sakura smiled cheekily at her mom and bit her lip in excitement. "Oh, look, Sakura-chan," her mother smiled as she saw someone over Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura tilted her head as she turned around. "Eh? What is it, momm-"

"Look, there's someone under our cherry blossom tree." Her mother said.

"Oh, there is…" Little Sakura nodded unsurely as she also looked. Not knowing if she'll be delighted or sad because someone is there at her favorite cherry blossom tree.

"Well, why don't you go talk to him, Hm?"

Sakura hesitated. "I don't know,"

"C'mon, Sakura-chan…" Her mom smiled. "It's good to make new friends, remember?"

Sakura seemed to think for a while, placing a tiny finger under her chin. "Well," she sing-songed, then she smiled. "Okay! I'll see you later, Mommy!" she hugged her mom and kissed her goodbye and then rushed to her tree, where the raven haired boy stood.

-

**Sakura's POV**

We were standing under the cherry blossom tree and the sun was setting down. Petals were slowly falling down around us. The cold breeze was blowing my long hair that I let down for once. It's such a striking sight, ne?

I remembered the first time I met him here. At this very tree. And like this very minute, cherry blossom petals were falling.

But the atmosphere surrounding us was different from the first time we met now it was such…a sad one. I bit my lip as I look away from the intense gaze of his onyx eyes. It was so hard to avoid them. "Sakura." He finally spoke which almost made my heart break.

I gulped and looked up at him; and you know, it was really difficult for me to do so. Before I get lost in his eyes, I finally decided to answer, "Yes?" And I think I just sounded like I'm about to break right then and there.

"Don't." He said firmly.

My eyes seemed to flicker as I continued staring at him, and I just knew it, I felt my tears forming on my eyes as I heard him. But I won't cry in front of him. I have to do this. I gulped. "Sasuke," I cringed at saying his name. "Please, let go." Even if my heart shouted like, 'Don't let go! Just tell me to stay!', I can't. I have to go. "I have to go." And I finally said it. At last.

"No."

"…please, let…go." And my voice finally broke as I felt a tear fell down. Why was it so hard to say goodbye again? Why is it always like this? I thought this is just in soap operas, right? Ugh.

While I was in deep thought, before I knew what was happening, Sasuke pulled me towards him and I suddenly had my face buried into his chest. I was shocked and all of a sudden, as I felt him holding me so tightly, I suddenly burst into tears into his arms. I'm wondering why I let my emotions break out. I don't know, I just can't help it, okay?

I cried loudly as I hugged back. He patted my head. And I felt crying more as I will miss this. Honest! I really will.

"Sa…suke…Sasu..ke, Sasuke," I sobbed as I held him tightly, not wanting to let go. When I finally decided to break apart, I looked up at him. "I'm sorry… I made your shirt wet." I sniffed as I looked down and pointed at his soaked shirt.

I heard him smirk. Great; one more thing to remember to put in my _'What I will miss about Sasuke' _list. I thought as I bit my lip. "Sasuke," I looked up at him and saw his head coming nearer. "I…I'll…I promise I'll…" _come back._ I didn't even get to finish because his lips suddenly caught mine. I closed my eyes for a while, savoring this very moment, a tear falling from my eye.

When we finally broke apart, he lips curved up slightly. It's a smile! Gosh, he's so handsome! "I'll wait." He said impassively but to me it was like in an ultra-super-mega-sweet-it-makes-my-heart-melt way. He brushed the tear that fell.

Then I suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach as I received his stare and heard him. But I still couldn't help but ask him, "Do you…do you_ promise_?"

I stared hopefully at him, and in return I got a do-you-not believe-me look. I felt myself break into a cheeky grin and I went to hug him one last time, a long and oh so tight hug, of course, and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll come back, I promise!! Wait for me,'kay?" I said as I turned and leave.

"Hn, take care. And, act like a woman not a kid." He scoffed.

I pouted. "Yeah, yeah! I will! Thanks for caring!" I laughed lightly. And as I was walking away, increasing the distance we were having, I couldn't help but to turn around and walked backwards to face him, and I saw him still watching me.

I cupped my hands in front of my mouth, "SASUKE!!" I shouted at him. "Remember, I loooove you this much!!" I raised my hand as high as I can, I even tip toed and jumped. I looked at him and smiled and waved as I saw him smirk. He raised his hand lazily at me and smiled when I pouted at him. Aw.

-

So that's how I left Konoha, pretty ironic, ne? Right, as I was saying, I left for some things I needed to do so I had to go to where my parents were. I don't really need to say it because it's not important.

Hm…Well, okay, it _is _important. Ugh. Alright, hear me out; I had this unnecessary operation because I was sick, okay? And I don't really want to talk about it now because I'm all better! And you know what's better than that? I'm back in Konoha!

Can you believe that? I'm finally back! After 1 and a half year of loneliness and boring world, I'm back! And I'm so happy. No, scratch that. I'm exuberant, excited, extravagated (whatever that meant) and whatever ex- word you can use to explain what I'm feeling right now.

And now I am looking around enjoying this feeling. Oho, I really missed this place. Oh look! That store is still here! And that one too! Woah! Ichiraku! Aw, I remember Naruto! I missed all the –ehem- people here!

Alright, alright, I miss Sasuke! But not only him, okay? I also miss Ino, Tenten, Hinata…and alright, I missed everyone, get it? I just miss Sasuke the _most_.

I mean, we haven't got a chance to talk through this one and a half year because _mom and dad_ prohibited me, telling me that it's not really good for my health to get really _excited_ or _lonely_ before I get an operation.

So I followed them. Whatever, blah blah blah. Because the sooner I get this annoying operation over with, the sooner I could get back home. And as I was calling him after the operation, I couldn't contact him. And I got all panicky that day and then I suddenly realized that maybe he just thinks that I'll get better faster that way. Or he's just busy with things, I don't know. But today I'll know for sure!

And now, as I was walking -Wait, I think I just heard someone. My eyes widened, "Hey, Guys! Hey! Are you even listening to me? HEY!" the voice exclaimed loudly. That voice, that voice it sounded much like…

"Just shut up, Naruto!" Ino-chan? Was that Ino-chan and Naruto?

"H-hey, Naruto, s-sit down, please, y-you're rocking the t-table." Eh, Hinata? I felt my feet moving on its own accord and I got really excited as I felt myself rushing towards the ramen stand.

"Hey, Naruto! Didn't you hear, Hinata or what?! She said you should sit down, idiot!" and a bark came after that. Kiba, that's Kiba! I'm sure of it! Is everybody there?

I felt myself getting more and more excited as I came nearer. "Alright, alright, I'm sitting now, but I just stood up because none of you are listening to me!" Silence came and I think all of them already turned to him to get it all over with. I paused in front of the store and raised my hand when I heard Naruto, "I just miss Sakura-chan…" I blinked and I just felt something hit me, right in my chest.

I heard the others agreeing. "Yeah, I miss, forehead-girl too…" I heard Ino-chan. I felt my eyes watering, I covered my mouth. Aw. And I felt everyone getting quiet as they saw something or someone. Whatever. Alright, I'm getting in already and no one's gonna stop me! Gosh, I'm so excited to see them all.

"What's with the stare?" My eyes widened. That voice. That voice… I couldn't have mistaken it for someone else's. I hastily held the curtain of the store, ready to lift it up when I heard someone, "Hm, What's their problem, Sasuke-kun?"

I ceased, and I felt my hand almost let go of the curtain. _Sasuke-kun?_ Who was that? A new friend? Do they all call Sasuke, _Sasuke-kun_ now? I suddenly felt a pang somewhere in me but decided to just wave it off. Well, if it's a new friend, then I'll definitely want to meet her …right?

"Nothing." I heard Sasuke answer. Wait, wait, Sasuke _actually _answered her? I gulped. Why am I suddenly feeling that something bad is going to happen? I just feel it. My stomach's aching. And I'm almost sure of a disaster to come.

Should I even do this? I hesitated as I clutched the cloth separating me from the others. I shook my head. What am I thinking? I'm obviously just overreacting. I mean, what misfortune might actually happen right now? And I really want to see them all! Sasuke can't actually…And I don't wanna think about words to come after that. Really, stop it, I'm drop dead serious.

So I took a deep breath and smiled as I lifted the cloth. "Hey, guys-" I abruptly stopped, my gaze passed around everyone, falling to a certain girl, a girl I don't really _think_ I knew.

She had a pretty face and had this cute glasses on, and shoulder-length dark violet-something (or was it indigo? Whatever, I don't care) hair. So she's the new friend? Then to her left, I suddenly felt a twinge in my heart, was _Sasuke_. He still is_ that_ gorgeous, I gulped. He was talking to her before I made my presences evident.

And now he's staring at me. Stare. Stare. And just _stare_! "Sasuke," I tried to smile but something in me made it harder for me to. I couldn't really pinpoint it; I just felt my lip curving downwards. It was moving on its own, what could I do?

He, as I noticed, was also clearly shocked, as were everyone else who was there. But he wasn't really showing it, as in, _that_ obvious. Everybody didn't seem to think he was. But, I mean, he's shocked, _I know_ 'cause I know him. I know what he looks like when he _is_ shock. And as I said; He is right now.

I couldn't bring myself to look at the others for my eyes involuntarily stayed at Sasuke's. And that expression of his, I couldn't seem to explain it. Only one question stayed in my head. What the hell is happening here? I gulped and this time I managed to look at the others and I guess that made a signal or something as it made them also move, they rushed towards me.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!"

"Forehead!"

"Sakura!"

And it was all like in a slow motion mode as I saw Naruto stand up and shouted my name. Ino strangled me with a tight hug. And everyone else followed, showering me with hugs and _welcome back_'s. But I wasn't clearly listening to them. I just stood there, rigid.

I wanted to move, I wanted to hug them all back, to cry into their arms and tell them all that I missed them. But I couldn't bring myself to move, even a single bat of my eyelashes, I couldn't do. I didn't know why, maybe because of the fact that Sasuke didn't even move an inch also. That he didn't walk up to me right now. That he was still sitting with this…_this_ girl. Which is now making me… feel this weird feeling I couldn't explain.

I stared at the girl, she stared back at me. Her brows furrowed as she glanced at Sasuke then back at me. "So, who are you?" her voice sounded irritatingly uh…sexy. What?

And her question snapped me back to life as I blinked. My voice suddenly got stuck in my throat and I couldn't seem to get a decent sentence out of my mouth. "I…I'm…"

"She's our friend." Someone beat me to it. I glanced at the one who answered, and to my complete shock, it was Sasuke. And he's actually down on his feet now. Walking, walking, getting nearer. I wanted to step back. To maintain our previous distance from one another and I didn't know why.

WHAT, did I hear that right? Our friend? Friend? Our? What the- My mind was shouting, "Who is this girl?" Ooops, did I just say that out loud?

-

-

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Do **not** own Naruto and its characters.

-

-

-

"Oh, me?" the girl beamed at me. So I _did_ say it out loud. Did I mention that her voice is irritatingly ringing in my ears? I looked at her waiting for the words that I'm afraid to hear. My heart was pounding loudly, I can feel it. I stood there, waiting for my world to crash in front of me. Wishing I'd hear something else. Another thing from what I'm perfectly sure she would answer.

"Well, I'm Sasuke's fiancée, Karin! I'm glad to meet a friend of his! Nice to meet you!" she waved at me. And that suddenly hit me…hard. Ouch. I think it's not yet clearly registering to me. I gulped a huge lump in my throat. I felt everybody's stare at me. I hate feeling like this. And I turned to look at a certain someone.

"Your…fiancée?" I asked Sasuke, my eyebrow raising. He looked at me and sighed. I waited for what he will say. And from the background I heard Karin saying something like _'Oh wait, I saw you a while ago, don't you remember me?'_ or something like that but I didn't really care.

I feel like I'm standing like a fool here. Like I've just been tricked by a T.V. show prank and I wanted to force a laugh like what other people do and tell them; 'Right, you got me there! Ha-ha!' But I couldn't, the tension was thick. And I just knew it; it was _not_ a joke. Not a prank on me. It was all real. What I just heard was real. And I looked expectantly at Sasuke. What do you have to say now, huh? Jerk! He licked his lips and opened his mouth.

And the next thing I knew, he was reaching out to me. I shook my head and backed away from his reach. I also see the others shouting at me, with these worried faces. I couldn't hear what they were saying. They were all talking at the same time. And it was making me dizzy.

I held my head, it was throbbing. It was hurting so much. I didn't know what was really hurting more right now. My heart, my head, my dignity, I don't know anymore. My breath became shallow and I felt myself collapsing, having one last glance at Sasuke's worried look. And it all went black.

-

-

I saw a figure walking away.

My eyes widened as I slowly recognized it. "Sasuke!" I called out as I got up on my feet and ran towards him.

"Sasuke! Wait!" I reached out my hand. But I was so far from him already. I couldn't reach him anymore.

"…no! Sasuke," I felt my tears falling. I fell to the ground and sobbed. "…you promised, you promised me, remember?" I whispered one last time.

-

I jolted and sat up. _It was a dream_. I breathed and gulped as I held my head. Ugh. I feel like a mess right now. I feel like a shit. And I have a pretty good guess that I look like one too. I squeezed my eyes and slowly opened it. I was in a room. It was blurry at first but as it got clearer I wish it didn't.

Sasuke was sitting in front of me, looking at me. Staring at me, with this…this onyx eyes I missed so much. I didn't just say that.

I look down. What's the problem? Well, it feels really awkward as everything that happened awhile ago came back to my memory. I didn't feel like looking up at him. "You okay?" he finally spoke.

My eyes widened and I suddenly felt my temperature rising. I clutched the blanket that was on me. I felt the need to punch him, slap him, kick him or whatever to get back at him. Ugh. I hate this feeling; the feeling that I couldn't really do any of that to him.

I sighed and gulped. "Are you _actually_ asking me _that_?" I gritted through my teeth. I bit my lip and looked away. I noticed that we were in his room, it was still the same, I noted. Well, who cares, I'm never going back here again anyway. Hmph.

I felt him staring at me. And I just know that he's staring at me with this _'Don't be stubborn' _look. Don't ask me how I knew. I just know, okay? I heard him sigh. "You passed out. The others are outside." I heard him stand up. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

I instantly looked up, is that all that he'll say? He's not even going to explain? Argh. "Wait!" Okay, words are coming out of my mouth involuntarily again. He paused. What do I do now? Okay, I uneasily stood up and staggered beside him. I clenched my fist. And as I looked at him, damn, I can't believe he's doing this to me.

"What?" he said; rather irritated. I took a deep breath. _Damn, you bastard! _I feel my hand move on its own.

_**Slap! **_I breathed in shock. I brought down my hand and glared at him. "I hate you." I spat out at him, staring at him in shock. He reached out to his cheek and rubbed it, still not uttering a word.

I closed my eyes for a sec, trying to control my feelings. And then as I opened it, I scoffed and looked away.

I gulped and look back at him. "I can't believe this! I can't believe you! So you're going to leave like this? Without telling me what's really happening here? That you already broke off our relationship far back then and you didn't let me know?" I looked up at him expectantly. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe _you_."

I saw his eyes softened for a sec but it was gone as soon as it came. I pursed my lips close. He scoffed and crossed his arms. "What do you expect me to do? What do you need to know more about anyway? You heard everything, I have a fiancée." He stated arrogantly as if it was nothing, not an important thing at all.

And my world seemed to turn into ashes as every word that came from his mouth slashed it hard and crashed it down. I stared at him unbelievably. I opened my mouth but no words came out. I felt my hands shaking and getting cold.

"You jerk." I spat at him. He looked at me and I saw his brows furrowed as he quickly turned away. His back faced me. As I stare at him, I felt a tear fall. I felt my anger dispersing; I just felt helpless right now. As much as I hated to let him see me crying, I can't help the tears that were already falling.

I clenched my fist, "But you promised…remember? You said…you said you'll wait for me," I whispered as I felt myself break. "I…promised I'd…I'd come back, and I did. Why didn't…why didn't you do yours?" I choked as I bowed my head, hiding my tears. I was shaking now. I know I shouldn't show him that I desperately want to hug him, that I really miss him.

He seemed to hesitate to answer but then spoke up, "I…I don't remember. I forgot all about it," He just stood there and looked away. I instantly looked up. "Sorry."

"W-what…?" Just sorry? And that hit the spot; my tears were falling uncontrollably now as I hastily started walking away.

I felt him grab my wrist, saying something I didn't understand anymore, but I immediately snatched it back as I rushed outside. I was now running. Running away. Away from the truth. Away from everything. My tears were pouring and I didn't make a move to brush it away. Cause it feels much better…to let it all out. I hate this. I hate him. But I _still_ feel the same towards him…

-

-

-


End file.
